General Onimaru, Wartime Strategist
Bio General Onimaru is Quince's top military man. You can think of him like Sun Tzu in that he's a master of the art of war. He is known for his strategic planning, tactical maneuvers, use of terrain to his advantage, his ability to discipline an army, and his ability to know the enemy. Onimaru is an outsider to Flagstone. He's won many battles in foreign lands and at least one on Flagstone soil against the former regime. Grave was just a boy then, and he lost his father that day. Onimaru claimed the Stormborne family sword as a war-prize, and were it not for the intervention of Mistress Persephone, Grave would never have received his family heirloom. Many years later, Quince was able to recruit the General. There, Onimaru raised an army and due to his harsh style, the troops called him the Flagstone Enforcer. He also investigated unorthodox forms of military force, including the use of wild elephants and an experimental program to create clockwork soldiers with the help of the then-head of Flagstone Research & Development: Max Geiger. Onimaru is a feared commander and despite his age, he’s still a force in personal combat as well. Onimaru’s personal fighting style focuses on powerful, precise attacks. He doesn’t need to dance around or do fancy combos; he just needs to land the one hit that ends the fight. General Onimaru is a formidable foe to anyone who would threaten Flagstone or its right to rule. That goes double for outlaw barristers and mutant stone golems who would sow the seeds of dissent with their illegal Fantasy Strike tournament. Deck Hit Points: 90 Max Combo: '1 '''Normal Attack Properties: '+1 any, x.4 speed, 10+x damage, Can't Combo 'Normal Throw Properties: '+2 any, x.2 speed, x+4 damage, Can't Combo * Does '''NOT knockdown Innate Ability: *Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of equal or lower rank, except by named blocks with special abilities. Individual Cards: *2: B/D *3: A/D *4: A/D *5*: A/B ** General's Armor - Combat This attack can't be interrupted by normal attacks except those that knock down. (If it's hit by a faster (non-knockdown) normal attack, the opponent can't combo. This hits afterwards and wins combat.) *6: A/B *7: T/B *8: A/T *9*: T/B **Final Authority - Reveal If you combat-revealed a face card you may discard a card of the same suit as your attack (and this card) to make your face card beat all other attacks (and tie with other Final Authority attacks) and knock down. This can't be countered. *T: A/T *J: Divide and Conquer, Attack, +J, 3.4 speed, 10+10(1) damage, Can't Combo *Q: Rising Sword, Attack, 0.8 speed, 10(2) damage, Can't Combo *K: Spirit Fire, Attack, +K+K+K, 4.0 speed, 8+9(3) damage, Can't Combo *A*: **AA: Martial Law, Attack, 1.4 speed, 20(2) damage, Can't Combo **A: Clockwork Soldiers, Attack, 1.0 speed, 1 damage, Can't Combo ***Clockwork Formation - Combat If you won combat and Clockwork Soldiers deals damage, attach this card and up to three Aces from your hand to Onimaru. Whenever you hit with a face card, discard one attached Ace to deal 15 damage. Whenever your face card is blocked, discard one attached Ace. Changelog/Discussion 1.2 -> 1.3 *Normal Attacks Modified: x.4 speed, x+10 damage, +1 any, Can't Combo *Ability Modified: **A*: Clockwork Soldiers deals only 1 damage, but the first Ace can now count as a Soldier. 1.3 -> 1.4 *Innate Replaced: **The Art of War - If both players block, your opponent discards his block card. If both players dodge, you return your dodge card to your hand. If you tie with same-speed attacks or same speed throws, yours hits and your opponent's doesn't. *Ability Added: **2*: Knowing the Enemy - When your innate triggers, you may discard this card to draw a card and look at the opponent's hand. 1.4 -> 1.5 *Innate Replaced: **Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of lower rank. *Ability Modified: **2*: Knowing the Enemy - If you play this card as a face-down bluff (during the Joker phase) and the opponent doesn't continue his combo, then draw a card and he reveals his hand. *Ability Modified: **A*: Clockwork Soldiers - If you hit with Clockwork Soldiers, attach this card and up to three Aces from your hand to your character card. Whenever you hit the opponent with a face card, you may put one of those Aces in your discard pile to deal 15 damage. Whenever you get knocked down, put an attached Ace in your discard pile. 1.5 -> 2.0 *Innate Modified: **Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of equal or lower rank. *Ability Modified: **Knowing the Enemy - If you play this card as a face-down bluff (during the Joker phase) and the opponent doesn't continue his combo, then draw a card and next combat your opponent must play his combat card first, and face-up. *7 Modified: Attack/Throw --> Throw/Block * T Modified: Throw/Block --> Attack/Throw * Jack Modified: 8+8(3) damage --> 10+10(3) damage * Queen Modified: 8(2) damage --> 10(2) damage * King Modified: 6+7(3) damage --> 8+9(3) damage 2.0 -> 3.0 * Normal Throws Modified: x+3 damage --> x+4 damage *Ability Removed: ** 2*: Knowing the Enemy - When your innate triggers, you may discard this card to draw a card and look at the opponent's hand. * Ability Added: ** 6*: General's Armor - This attack can't be interrupted by normal attacks. (If your opponent hits with a faster normal attack, he may not continue his combo. This attack still hits.) 3.0 -> 3.3 *Jack Modified: 2.4 speed --> 3.4 speed * Queen Modified: 0.2 speed --> 0.8 speed * King Modified: 3.0 speed --> 4.0 speed * Ace Modified: ** Clockwork Soldiers: 0.4 speed --> 1.0 speed ** Martial Law: 0.2 speed --> 1.4 speed *Ability Moved: **5*: General's Armor - This attack can't be interrupted by normal attacks. (If your opponent hits with a faster normal attack, he may not continue his combo. This attack still hits.) *Innate Modified: **Guard Crush - Your normal attacks cannot be blocked by cards of equal or lower rank,' except by named blocks with special abilities.' *Ability Modified: **Final Authority - After combat cards are revealed, if you attacked with a face card you may discard this card and another card of the same suit as your attack to make your attack beat all other attacks (and tie with other Final Authority attacks) and knock down. This can't be countered. 3.3 -> 4.2 *Help text Added (This lets you know that it counts as "winning combat" for things that trigger off that.): **5: General's Armor - This attack can't be interrupted by normal attacks. (If your opponent hits with a faster normal attack, he may not continue his combo. This attack still hits and wins combat.) 4.2 -> 5.0 *Jack Modified: 10+10(3) damage --> 10+10(1) damage 5.0 -> Released *Abilities Reworded: **General's Armor is labeled as a "During Combat" ability: ***5*: General's Armor - combat This attack can't be interrupted by normal attacks.' (If it's hit by a faster normal attack, the opponent can't combo. This hits afterwards and wins combat. You can pump this if you weren't knocked down.)' **Final Authority is labeled as a "During Combat" ability: ***9*: Final Authority - Reveal If you combat-revealed a face card you may discard a card of the same suit as your attack (and this card) to make your face card beat all other attacks (and tie with other Final Authority attacks) and knock down.' This can't be countered. **Clockwork Soldiers is labeled as a "During Combat" ability. ***A*: Clockwork Soldiers - Combat If you hit with Clockwork Soldiers, attach this card and up to three Aces from your hand to Onimaru. Whenever you hit with a face card, discard one attached Ace to deal 15 damage. Whenever you get knocked down, discard one attached Ace. **Joker*: Rewind Time is labeled as a "Combo Escape" ability. Released -> 5.4 *Update to Cards' Rendering: Ability timing tags are now in their own separate box. 5.4 -> 5.5 *Ability Modified: **A*: Clockwork Soldiers - Combat If you hit with Clockwork Soldiers, attach this card and up to three Aces from your hand to Onimaru. Whenever you hit with a face card, discard one attached Ace to deal 15 damage. Whenever your face card is blocked, discard one attached Ace. 5.5 -> 5.6 *Ace Modified: ** Clockwork Soldiers: 1(5) damage --> 1(1) damage 5.6 -> 5.7 *Ace Modified: ** Clockwork Soldiers: 1(1) damage --> 1 damage *Ability Renamed and Modified - A*: **'Clockwork Formation:' Combat' If you won combat and Clockwork Soldiers deals damage,' ... *Ability Clarified: ** 5*: General's Armor - combat This attack can't be interrupted by normal attacks except those that knock down. (If it's hit by a faster (non-knockdown) normal attack, the opponent can't combo. This hits afterwards wins combat.) Gallery Onimaru.jpg|Default Card Onimaru_Abilities.jpg|Abilities Card Onimaru_Stats.jpg|Stats Card Gold_Onimaru.jpg|Gold Card Onimaru_Back.jpg Onimaru_Destiny.jpg Onimaru_Joker.jpg Onimaru_Ace.jpg Onimaru_King.jpg Onimaru_Queen.jpg Onimaru_Jack.jpg Onimaru_10.jpg Onimaru_9.jpg Onimaru_8.jpg Onimaru_7.jpg Onimaru_6.jpg Onimaru_5.jpg Onimaru_4.jpg Onimaru_3.jpg Onimaru_2.jpg Category:Yomi: Shadows Expansion characters Category:Yomi characters